Extension prioritization may be provided. Software application extensions are computer-executable programming modules that may provide additional information displays and/or functionality to existing software applications. In conventional systems, these extensions can be difficult to manage via a traditional menu or multi-pane structure. In many situations, extension lists are presented to end-users in a rectangular pane wherein multiple contextual extensions may be shown at once. Since each extension needs its own rectangular pane to provide information or functionality to the user, showing multiple extensions can quickly clutter the host application's user interface.